extremecawwrestlingfandomcom-20200215-history
Wesley Underhook
Wesley Underhook is an American CAW Wrestler and retired Boxer, currently signed to Extreme CAW Wrestling, where he is a member of The Disciples of Apocalypse. Before signing with ECW, Underhook was a pro boxer with a record of 92 wins and 2 losses. History in ECW Original Series Wesley Underhook debuted in ECW on Episode 2, in a losing effort against Devin Foolhardy. At December to Dismember, Wesley competed in a 4-Way Elimination match to determine the inaugural ECW YouTube Champion, where he was the first eliminated by the eventual winner, Chad. On Episode 5, Wesley Underhook lost a singles match against Tyrant. On Episode 6, Wesley Underhook teamed with ECW Champion, Tank to defeat Tyrant & Papu Papu by disqualification. At Armageddon, Wesley Underhook fought Papu Papu to a double countout, after the match, both men continued brawling in the parking lot. On Episode 8, Wesley Underhook defeated Eric Samoyd to qualify for an Elimination Chamber match at the next CPV. On Episode 9, Wesley Underhook teamed with Tyrant to face Papu Papu & Brent in an elimination tag team match, which ended when Wesley submitted to a bearhug by Papu Papu. At Survivor Series, Wesley was the first elimination in the Elimination Chamber match for the vacant ECW Championship by Brent. On Episode 10, Wesley Underhook turned Heel when he and Prototype revealed they had joined forces as The Faction, and were going to put an end to violence in ECW, Shant arrived and drove The Faction away. On Episode 13, Prototype interfered in Wesley Underhook's match against Shant, causing Underhook to get disqualified, despite the loss, The Faction continued to beat down Shant, until they were chased away by The Misfits. At The Great American Bash, The Faction unsuccessfully challenged The Misfits for the ECW Tag Team Championships. On Episode 14, The Faction picked up their first tag team victory in ECW, defeating Shant & Yoshiharu Kitari. On Episode 15, The Faction fought against Brent in a handicap match, which ended in a no contest after an interference from Tyrant. On Episode 17, The Faction teamed with Eric Samoyd to face Brent, Shant & Tyrant in a 6-man tag team match, in a losing effort. At No Mercy, Brent & Tyrant defeated The Faction. On Episode 18, The Faction came out with ECW General Manager, Raymond Zender, to announce that The Faction were taking over. Later that night, The Faction were meant to team with Eric Samoyd to face Brent & The Misfits in a 6-Man Tag Team Match, but after The Faction attacked The Misfits backstage, the match was made a singles match between Eric & Brent for the ECW Championship. The Faction tried to interfere, but were attacked by The Misfits. On Episode 20, The Faction unsuccessfully challenged The Misfits for the ECW Tag Team Championships, it was ruled that since The Misfits won, they were allowed to decide on the match stipulation for the tag title match at the next CPV, if The Faction had won, The Misfits would have been fired. The Faction were scheduled to challenge The Misfits for the ECW Tag Team Championships at Royal Rumble, in a match of The Misfits choosing, but ECW was cancelled before the event. Revival When ECW returned to YouTube in 2015, Underhook returned to ECW. On Episode 1, The Faction faced The Misfits for the vacant ECW Tag Team Championships, but were unsuccessful. On Episode 2, The Faction lost a number 1 contenders tag team match against the debuting Chi-Town Slide. On Episode 3, The Faction were attacked backstage by The Disciples of Apocalypse. On Episode 5, The Faction lost a tag team match to The Hannity Brothers, frustrated with constantly losing, The Faction dissolved when Prototype and Wesley Underhook fought eachother in the ring until security had to step in. On Episode 7, Wesley came out to cost Prototype his Money in the Bank Qualifying Match against Nanook of the North, turning Wesley face for the first time since Survivor Series. On Episode 8, Underhook lost his own Money in the Bank Qualifying Match to Melvin Moon after an interference from Prototype. At No Way Out, Underhook, reverting to his old boxing gimmick, faced Prototype in the opening match, in a winning effort. On Episode 9, Wesley came out to help Chad when Chad was brawling with Colossus, until the D.O.A came out to seemingly help Colossus, until all 4 men started beating down Colossus, exiling Colossus from the D.O.A and revealing Chad and Wesley Underhook as the newest members of the D.O.A, turning Wesley heel again. Later that night, after Metaphor competed in a gauntlet match, Wesley came out to attack Metaphor, but Metaphor was able to fight back. On Episode 10, Underhook faced Metaphor's ally, Hale, in a losing effort. On Episode 11, Underhook faced Abraham Little, in a losing effort. On Episode 12, Underhook competed in a 6-Man Battle Royal to determine the 30th entrant in the upcoming Royal Rumble Match against Melvin Moon, Mark Brandle, Sermon Bundy, Chad & Kenny Hannity. After getting attacked by Chad, Underhook eliminated Chad, but was then eliminated by eventual winner, Melvin Moon. At Royal Rumble, Underhook entered the Royal Rumble Match as the 15th entrant, lasting only 15 seconds before being eliminated by Teddy Hannity. On Episode 13, Wesley Underhook teamed with fellow D.O.A member, JP Requirement, to face The Misfits, in a losing effort. On Episode 14, Wesley accompanied JP Requirement to the ring for JP's ECW YouTube Championship Match against Abraham Little, where JP would lose the match. On Episode 15, Wesley first appeared attempting to come to Mastodon's aid when he was attacked by Metaphor, however Wesley was prevented from getting near the ring by Hale. Later on, Wesley appeared during the main event when he attacked Tyrant, allowing the D.O.A to pick up the win. On Episode 16, Wesley Underhook faced Tyrant in a losing effort, after Tyrant pinned Underhook in 14 seconds, after claiming he could beat Underhook in 30 seconds. At Bad Company, Underhook and JP Requirement interfered in the ECW Championship match, attacking Tyrant, but Tyrant fought them off. Appearances Personal Life In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Knockout Punch ** Military Press dropped into a Knee Lift {2015-2017} * Signature Moves ** Uppercut Combo * Nicknames ** "The Bruiser" * Managers ** Prototype * Entrance Themes ** "Somebody Gonna Get It" by Three Six Mafia ** "Siren" by Dale Oliver (Used as part of The Faction) ** "Nathan Jones Theme (Remix)" by JAYDEGARROW (Used as a part of The D.O.A) ** "Pearl River Rip" by Jim Johnston Category:Wrestlers Category:Current Roster Category:Main Roster Category:Male Category:2007 Era Category:2010 Era Category:2k14 Era Category:2k18 Era Category:American Category:Showmen Category:Dirty Category:Brawlers Category:Strikers Category:Heavyweights